omniversofandomcom-20200214-history
Earth BattleTech
1984 BattleDroids AeroTech 1985 BattleTech, Second Edition 1986 The Spider and the Wolf CityTech MechWarrior: The BattleTech Role Playing Game Decision at Thunder Rift 1987 BattleForce The Succession Wars The Sword and the Dagger Mercenary's Star The Price of Glory 1988 BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Inception Warrior: En Garde Warrior: Riposte Wolves on the Border 1989 BattleTroops MechWarrior Warrior: CoupÃ© Heir to the Dragon Lethal Heritage 1990 BattleTech: The Crescent Hawk's Revenge BattleTech VR Blood Legacy 1991 MechWarrior: The BattleTech Role Playing Game BattleTech 3025 BattleTech: Firestorm Lost Destiny Way of the Clans Bloodname Falcon Guard 1992 BattleTech, Third Edition Wolf Pack Natural Selection 1993 BattleSpace MechWarrior Multiplayer BattleTech: EGA BattleTech 3056 Ideal War Main Event Blood of Heroes Far Country Assumption of Risk 1994 BattleTech: The Animated Series MechWarrior 3050 BattleTech: A Game of Armored Combat BattleTech 3030 D.R.T. Close Quarters 1995 MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat MechWarrior 2: Ghost Bear's Legacy Bred for War I Am Jade Falcon Highlander Gambit Tactics of Duty 1996 BattleTech Collectible Card Game MechWarrior 2: Mercenaries Multiplayer BattleTech: Solaris BattleTech, Fourth Edition Star Lord Malicious Intent Hearts of Chaos Operation Excalibur Black Dragon Impetus of War 1997 Double-Blind Binding Force Exodus Road Grave Covenant The Hunters 1998 MechCommander Freebirth Sword and Fire Shadows of War Prince of Havoc 1999 MechWarrior: Third Edition MechWarrior 3 MechWarrior 3: Pirate's Moon Falcon Rising Threads of Ambition The Killing Fields Ghost of Winter Roar of Honor By Blood Betrayed 2000 MechWarrior 4: Vengeance Neveron Dagger Point Illusions of Victory Measure of a Hero Path of Glory 2001 MechWarrior: Dark Age MechCommander 2 Multiplayer BattleTech 3025 MechWarrior 4: Black Knight Flashpoint Test of Vengeance Patriots and Tyrants Call of Duty Initiation to War Phoenix 2002 MechWarrior 4: Mercenaries MechAssault The Dying Time Imminent Crisis Storms of Fate Operation Audacity Endgame Ghost War 2003 MegaMek The Legend of the Jade Phoenix Trilogy A Call to Arms The Ruins of Power A Silence in the Heavens Truth and Shadows Service for the Dead By Temptations and By War 2004 MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf Fortress of Lies Patriot's Stand Flight of the Falcon Blood of the Isle Hunters of the Deep The Scorpion Jar Wahnsinn und Methode ClangrÃ¼nder: Abkehr 2005 Target of Opportunity Sword of Sedition Daughter of the Dragon Heretic's Faith Fortress Republic Blood Avatar Ãœber dem Gesetz Die Albatros-Akte 2006 MechAssault: Phantom War Classic Battletech RPG Invasion3042 Trial by Chaos Principles of Desolation Wolf Hunters Surrender Your Dreams ClangrÃ¼nder: Traum FrÃ¼chte voll Bitterkeit Katze unter BÃ¤ren In Ungnade En Passant 2007 Classic BattleTech RPG The Shack, MekWars Campaign Dragon Rising Masters of War A Rending of Falcons Pandora's Gambit Fire at Will The Last Charge ClanwÃ¤chter Mission Kiamba Duo Infernale Karma 2008 To Ride the Chimera Royal Flush 2009 MechWarrior: Living Legends BattleTech: A Time of War A Bonfire of Worlds 2010 A Time of War 2011 BattleTech: 25th Anniversary Introductory Box Set Wiege der Basilisken 2012 PrÃ¤ludium Zorn 2013 MechWarrior Online MechWarrior: Tactical Command MechWarrior Tactics BattleTech: Introductory Box Set 2014 Gier 2015 Embers of War 2016 Betrayal of Ideals 2018 BattleTech 2019 MechWarrior 5: Mercenaries